


Memories fuck me over again and again!

by Goodhustlekids



Category: OC - Fandom, not fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodhustlekids/pseuds/Goodhustlekids
Summary: It’s some story I started writing based on a stream I had which I realised I could expand into much more. I’m not too sure why it was so important in my mind to me but I wrote 1700 words about it in the first maybe? Hour?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s mentions of suicides in this, overdosing, alcohol, violence? Anything else I’ll add!!

The repeated tones rang through the boys ear, he had no idea who he was calling but he needed help and he was lost, 

“Sorry, but the person who you’re trying to contact isn’t available at this moment. Leave a voice mail after the beep.” The high pitched noise playing for a second, shocking the boy out of his altered state for a moment.

“H-hi? I don’t kn know who I’m calling? B but please c c come find m me? Ma maybe? I’m ble-bleeding and I i I’m not too sure wh where I am. I I went through a park a and uhh, s some trees? I’m n not sure w w why I’m hurt? I went p past some houses s too? I need s someone but eve everything’s b blurry. P please come find me.” 

The boy took ages to say, not sure what to even say, he felt so scared but he couldn’t be scared physically. He felt so vulnerable but he couldn’t show it. He pressed the red button at the bottom of the screen and Hearing the hung up tone go off eased him a bit. 

He sat where he was, wondering if that was the last thing anyone would hear from him, leaning against the slight fencing of a field. 

The phone started to vibrate, he quickly answered and pushed the phone to his ear, wincing from the pain.

“hey it’s will. You there mate?”  
“Y yeah? D did I ca call you?”   
“Yeah mate, how much can you see, because you could send us your location right?”   
“N nothing mate, everything’s just big blurs. I’m near some sign, I’ll try read it.” 

Street signs have big writing, he hoped he could.

“Uhhh, says o Oakland ave?”  
“yeah I know where that is, give us 10. I’ll be there, just try breathe mate I’ll get to you”

He wondered who the fuck Will was, and why this guy was helping. His phone went off again but the text was too small to read. A slight nod ca’s from him, making him feel like he understood but he had even less of a clue then before. 

He got back to his thoughts, was this Will guy really gonna get to him? Was he just hoping too much? He couldn’t even tell if anything was real, maybe he was so close to death he was imagining the whole thing, he felt sick and vulnerable and cold, who knows what could happen to him, an underweight barely strong kid, who’s bleeding and can’t even see. Anything could happen.

He saw a car go past, then turn around, the brightness blinding him and making him cover his eyes. 

“Don’t worry mate, it’s me Will, I’ve got you.” Will made a call to 999, not wanting him to die. 

“What happened? Why the fuck are you bleeding?”   
“I d don’t even kn know who you are?”   
“I forgot about that, think i gave you my number at some party or something. I’m here to protect you though mate.” 

He nodded, vision getting more blurry and leaning on Will. 

“What’s your name? Never really asked, have I?” Will said, wanting to try get this guy he’s talked to for the first time out of wherever he got his number from, and get his head off of what’s happened. 

“My n names Simon. I think?” A hum and a yeah following up from him, did he know who he was? Not really. 

Sirens sounded off in the distance, getting closer to the boys.

“Will, if I d don’t make it, c can you p please tell the few c contacts I h have in my phone t that I’m r really thankful for them?”

“Of course mate, but you’re gonna make it through this, I promise, I promise” He said in response, a tear threatening to appear, he barely knew this guy and that made him wanna not lose him less, he wanted to save his life, just so he knew he had some sort of positive impact on someone. Or at least to the planet. Who knew what ‘simon’ was actually planning to do. He could see the blood ruining the striped shirt, his overgrown partially dyed hair sticking out majorly in the hat he was wearing. 

“You cold?”   
“Mm, k kinda?”   
“Here.” Will said, taking his coat off and passing it to Simon, he was in a bad condition, Will didn’t mind cold either. 

“How did you end up in this state though? What did you do?”   
“I j just remember uhh d drinking? T that’s all I I know?”   
“You were with people right?”  
“No?” A non-verbal response came from Will, before he noticed the lights approaching them.

“The ambulance might be here mate, please just hold on.” Simon nodded to him, eyes pretty much closed. 

It rolled up a few seconds after he said that, the EMT’s got out of the ambulance, rushing over to Simon. 

“Sir do you know what happened to him? Or any details you know about him? He doesn’t seem in a state to know much.”

“All he told me was that he got lost, at some point must’ve been attacked, his names Simon, he’s drunk as well. Or I think so, he said he’d gone out to get drinks.” 

Will answered some more questions for the EMT, also giving them his phone number just incase anything happened to Simon, or they couldn’t find anything. He watched as Simon was put into the ambulance and they were giving him stuff as the doors shut. Will put his hand up to wave but realised there wasn’t a point.

He plugged his earphones in, putting on some calming music as he walked to his flat. He couldn’t get this guy out of his head. Where had he come into his life originally? He didn’t care for the answers, he just wanted Simon to be okay. He called his friend, Rhia, hoping she was awake. 

He got no answer, but a text saying she was going to sleep unless it was important. ‘Yeah, it kind of is?’ He sent back, prompting Rhia to call him back.

“What’s up Will?”   
“Do you remember us meeting a guy called Simon?”   
“Slightly, why what’s happened?”   
“I got a voice mail from him, where he said he was in pain, and how he was lost and he couldn’t see much and didn’t know who he was calling, so I went to where he was. I called the ambulance for him and stuff and I’ve been sitting with him for the last maybe hour or so waiting for them to arrive. He has my coat as well so I’m freezing right now.”   
“Oh wow, that’s a lot to take in. What are you gonna do? You don’t know him either, why’s it so important to you?”  
“I-“ he cut himself off, he didn’t even think to figure that out, “I don’t know, there’s nothing I can think of. I just wanna save him I guess, I just don’t want this to turn out like D-David.”  
“We didn’t know about David until it was too late, he was in hospital when we found out.”

Nothing came from Will apart from a sob, and some mumbling and some rustling like something being dragged down. He was sitting against a brick wall, and had dragged his back down it.

“Will, it wasn’t your fault, none of us knew what was happening to David. It really isn’t your fault.”

More tears fell from his eyes, he did see David in this guy, all he wanted was a second chance, to know and to help. 

David was his best friend, he had overdosed a year and a half ago, it had killed Will and it was only Rhia and some others who helped bring him back up to a good enough point.

“I can save this guy, I should’ve known about david, I should’ve known something was wrong. I don’t know this guy but he reminds me of him so much and I just want David to see somehow I did care, I cared so much but I missed so much, I want him back. I want him back, Rhia! But I can’t because I fucked it up!” 

“Will, please listen, no one knew, even David’s family and best friend didn’t know. Please don’t blame yourself, don’t project David onto this guy. It’ll hurt you so much more the. David knows you cared, there’s no doubt in my mind he knew. You can’t blame yourself for what was going on in his head.” He mumbled something in response, Rhia wanting to know, she knew something like this was gonna cause more harm then she could imagine. 

“I said, that if I can’t save this guy, I might as well die, i can’t help or save anyone. There’s no point when everyone fucking dies and it’s MY fault!”

“Right, come over to mine right now. You’re not going home to be alone. You’re coming here now.” Will agreed, hoping she wouldn’t be mad at him, which she wouldn’t, she understood as much as she could. 

He called an Uber for himself after hanging up from Rhia, understanding why she wanted him to not be alone. No one wanted a repeat of before, not Will especially. 

He arrived at her house, letting himself in because he had a spare key to her house, as she trusted him and they hung out so often it was just easier. 

“I’m here.” He half yelled down the hall, it being 1:35am he didn’t wanna yell, so there wasnt any noise complaints. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” She replied. He walked into the room, instantly getting hugged by her. 

“Are you okay? I don’t want you being too sad.”  
“Kinda, 50/50 I guess.”   
“You can stay here for as long as you want, you already know that though.” He nodded, before asking   
“Can you come with me when I visit him in hospital? I wanna make sure he’s okay as soon as I can.”   
“Of course, as long as you don’t let this take over your mind, alright?”   
“Yeah, thanks Rhia.”

Will made his way to the spare room that he knew so well, taking his shoes off and throwing himself into the bed. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t, why couldn’t he now, when he could before? 

It didn’t make any sense to him, he just wanted to cry but he was staying all dry eyed and getting worked up, throwing his breathing through a loop and starting to struggle slowly. Panic set off for him, feeling engulfed in all that had happened in the last hour or two. He felt like he was being choked and was trapped in his mind and nothing was gonna help him, his head hurt so much and he could still barely breathe. He knew he was making noise from the hyperventilating and tears but he couldn’t be audible, he had such a problem with being able to talk when this was happening.

He tried to shout almost, hope Rhia would notice and come save him from this. It’d been years and he still couldn’t cope with it. 

He tried to push himself up against the headboard, needing something to keep him as still as it could. 

“Will! What happened? Breathe, you need to breathe.” He nodded along to the numbers Rhia was repeating and trying to focus on that. 

He mumbled about stuff but none of it made sense to him, or anyone else. He barely knew what he was thinking at the time. 

“Will, what happened?” He tried to think, but nothing made sense, he barely remembered. 

“I guess it was something to do with tonight, all of its overwhelming even though Simon may not even be too bad off. I guess I’m just scared about it all.” He said, playing with the bit of fringe he had that was hanging down and mainly focusing on that. 

“Are you gonna be okay or do you just wanna sit in the living room with me and listen to some music or something?”   
“I’ll come in the living room in a minute, just give me a bit to calm down and stuff.” Rhia nodded and walked out, going to sort out the living room.


	2. The reduce of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, just made a bit of Filler and just wanting something as a pause from the next

Will made his way to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes with some cold water to help reduce the stinging, then throwing the same water over his face. His hands rested on the sink while he stared at himself, seeing how much he’d changed from one of the most painful things he’d been through. He actually had a good face now, from where it had turned into bone practically, eye bags as dark as they could get, looking like he had put eyeshadow on them or something like it. 

He was stuck when that happened and now it’s all changed. He got better, he is better. He washed his face again, smiling slightly. He took a deep breathe before walking out of the bathroom, having the occasional stunt in breathing, but being able to go straight back to being normal. 

“Fuck!” Will looked over, questioning why Rhia had yelled.  
“What’s wrong?”   
“I forgot I had work tomorrow. Maybe I’ll try call in sick.”   
“Don’t you start at 5pm?”  
“Oh, yeah you’re right.” She sat back down, realising how stupid that was, it was a new job though, so it made sense. 

Time went past as they danced badly to the music that was blasting through the speaker, talked about shit in their life that they never got the chance to talk about normally and such. 

“Thanks Rhia, I needed this to be honest.”   
“It’s no problem, you’re welcome to this place all the time.” He knew that but he responded like he had Just found out.   
“Anyways Will, you should probably sleep. You need it. Especially if you wanna go see that guy in hospital, you won’t wake up in time.” The pair knew what eachother were like sleeping, Will was a deep sleeper, getting woken up by nothing apart from shit like screaming in his ear or being moved, Rhia on the other hand barely slept, she couldn’t sleep with lots of noise and always had a problem with the noise outside fucking her over when she was almost asleep. 

The two made there way to their separate rooms, sharing a goodnight and setting up music or alarms.


End file.
